


E1

by JenniferEsther



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferEsther/pseuds/JenniferEsther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on a dream.  My first posting. No sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E1

She tells herself anyone would have done it.

When you meet a person and one of the first things they tell you is that they like to be restrained during sex, anyone would remember that.

Surely everyone he knew had considered chaining him up at some point.

And that was even though they didn’t see those damn hand cuffs every day. It had to be deliberate that the cuffs still hung in the living area. He wasn’t that neat but he was able to conceal things.

(Don’t think about the closet.)

Tonight he had no reason to be so … crazy, hyper, restless. He just would not shut up, despite their having closed the case to the satisfaction of both the police and themselves, despite the cookies. Warm home baked cookies! Okay they didn’t make the dough but they Baked The Cookies.

So there was really nothing to do but yell, “Sherlock! Cuffs! Now!” Anyone, everyone, would have done it.

Admittedly they might not have fed him bites of warm cookie as he hung there, suspended.


End file.
